Mew Mews Surround By Shaman Spirits
by YukiYuu48
Summary: After the 5 Mew Mews saved the world, however every 500 years there's a Shaman Tournament they need to participate. These 5 spirit animals need them to continue their mission. Will the Mew Mews become a Shaman? How will they find out who are their new enemies? -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **I'm doing another crossing over like I said it before but I did it!**

 **I know there's some grammar mistakes but I hope you can read this! I spent like a few hours writing and trying to figure it out what I want to say.**

 **So this my second crossover with Tokyo Mew Mew X Shaman King so I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

One month later, the 5 girls return to normal and doing their own things. Studying, taking care of the house, work, and all kinds of thing. They felt weird without being a mew mew first but later on, as they adjust this situation they moved on their regular life. Let's introduce the 5 girls:

Ichigo Momomiya, 13 years old who stills fall in love with her boyfriend named Aoyama Masaya. Also, she did poorly at school and her parents can't let her go anywhere till she studies.

Mint Aizawa, 13 years old who lives in the rich mansion with her grandmother and her dog. She has been practicing her ballet for a long time till she got in the ballet contest. She won as the big tropes award the best ballet which means this is her first time.

Lettuce Midorikawa, 13 years old who has straight As all of her classes. She also a nerdy when it comes to studying but she becomes more outgoing person.

Pudding Fong, 8 years old who are responsible in the family. She took cares of her younger siblings if they need help and have adopted mother.

Finally, Zakuro Fujiwara, 15 years old who works as a professional model. She became more and more famous than before. She was on TV, magazines, newspapers, radios, and many more. Now she has a bunch of fans that they want to sign her autographs.

After introducing, there was 5 spirit animals on top of the roof building who are waiting for them. They want to tell them the important things before they move on their mission.

* * *

At 5 pm in the afternoon, the Mew Mew Café closed the hours. They felt really exhausted all day with all the customers they had. Times goes fast when they're working really long time. Ichigo sat down and puts her head down on the table. Mint is drinking her tea quietly. Lettuce and Pudding cleans up the tables and washing dishes. Zakuro slowly finished cleaning up the floors and lean on the wall silently.

Ichigo sighed," Mou, today's must be really busy."

"Yup, that's why it's rush hours." Mint respond as she puts her cup down.

"But the good thing is we keep ourselves busy without distracting everything." Lettuce smiled.

"Yeah! Working is really fun na no da." Pudding smiled cheerfully.

Zakuro didn't respond anything as they listen to their conversation. Keniichiro clapped at them as he came to the café.

"Good job girls! I'm very proud of you guys work hard." He announced.

Everyone smiled except Ichigo who is still tired from doing all the work.

Ryou walk in and said,"Yeah, why not you guys go home and relax."

"Finally, the time has come." Ichigo said as she got up and stretched.

Half an hour later, when they all left the café, the girls decided to walk home together. However, someone got a plan.

"Hey, I just realized today's Friday." Mint blurted.

"Oh, do you have something in mind, Mint?" Lettuce asked.

"What do you want to do, na no da?" Pudding responds.

Mint looks up for a second,"Maybe we should go get something to eat or maybe we can go to the concert."

Zakuro had an idea, "Why not we go to the movie?"

"Really?" Pudding's eyes sparkled.

"That's a great idea, Onee-sama!" Mint responds.

"Yeah!"

While the girls stick to their plan, the sprit animals had arrived and found them. They stared at them what should they do. There's left to right animal order: there's a yellow monkey, blue bird, pink cat, green dolphin, and purple wolf.

The yellow monkey asked, "What should we do, Mana?"

Mana think for a second," We should wait for a bit more till they're done."

"What?! But we must tell them right now! It's emergency!" The blue bird complained.

"It's alright. We can still keep following them." The green dolphin suggests.

"Right."

* * *

Around 8 o'clock at night, they finished the movie and talks about it for a while now as they go home together.

"Wow, the movie is really good!" Ichigo felt relived.

"Yeah, I love how the girl who kicked butts on their enemies." Mint responds.

"I like at the end. It's so romantic." Lettuce fold her hand.

"Hey, you wanna get a boyfriend one-day Lettuce?" Pudding teased.

Lettuce blushed a little,"W-What?! N-No way!"

The four girls giggled except Zakuro, felt a present near her. She looks up, who is it? Where do you want from us? She kept on looking around the building but no one is there. She stopped for a moment.

Mint concerned, "What's wrong, Onee-chan?"

"Someone is watching us." She answered.

"Ehh! No way! It can be a Kissu and the other or Chimera Animal." Ichigo responded.

"No. It's someone else."

"Then who?" Lettuce questioned.

"You must be the Mew Mews?" a voice called.

Everyone jumped out and stay closed to each other.

"Who?" Ichigo called.

"Show yourself!" Mint yelled.

"Look!" Pudding points on top of the building.

As they look up, they're ask themselves who are you guys? Are you guys are enemies or our sides? Then the five of them jumped down and reveal themselves, it was the sprit animals.

"Who are you!" Ichigo pointed at them.

"What do you want from us!" Mint asked, as she ready to fight.

"Yeah, na no da." Pudding responds.

"We're your sprit animals, girls." Mana answered.

"Sprit animals?" Lettuce confused, "Wait, are you the one who chosen us and became a Mew Mew?"

"That's correct, Lettuce." The green dolphin said.

"What's going on? Why are you guys coming back?" Zakuro asked.

"We save the whole earth and we defeated the main villains. Everyone is safe in this world." Ichigo explained.

Mana shook her head, "No, you guys have another mission."

They all stared at each other what mission. Mana continued, "You guys are going to be Shaman and we are your spirits."

"Shaman?" Ichigo repeated.

"What's that?" Mint asked.

Mana explain, "A Shaman holds an energy called Shamanic Energy as known as Furyoku. So basically every 500 years event in order to be the next Shaman King and the God of all Sprits." She explains to them about half an hour to an hour. (A/N: Yeah I'm sorry, I cuts the explanation parts cause it's too long) Everyone got the information and what's they have to do.

"So what should we do?" Ichigo asked.

"We have to train now before we enter the Shaman Tournament." Mana announced.

Mint respond,"By the way, you didn't even introduce yourself?"

"Oh my bad." Mana apologized, "My name is Mana. Ichigo's Sprit."

"I'm Aoi, your sprit Mint." She introduced.

"I'm Midori." She bowed to them.

"I'm Hiro." He smiled gently.

"And I'm Fang." He sounds quiet.

"That's so cool!" Pudding sound exciting, "We're all going to be a Shaman. It's nice to meet you, Hiro." She smiled cheerfully.

"Let's work together." He bowed to her.

Aoi flies to Mint's arm and said, "We can work together, Mint."

Mint nodded.

Lettuce and Midori get to know each other and also Zakuro and Fang. Ichigo felt weird when she can talk to animal, even her sprit too. Mana jumped up to her arms and rubbed.

Mana look up,"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shakes her head, "Nothing." She changed the topic and said,"I think we can work this so well, Mana."

She smiled, "Same goes for you, Ichigo."

* * *

 **Please R &R! **

**I want to try it at least first chapter before I move on. If you have any idea, then leave it down the comments or inbox me so we can discuss this. :)**

 **I'm not so sure when will I update next but hopefully during Christmas Break.**

 **That's about it guys so hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

 **You maybe thinking wow you upload really early and yes I did.**

 **So when the semester started, I was so stressed out because I have a lot of things on my plate. I was going to be really busy but I tried to leave some room for myself. But anyway, now I'm better and relax :).**

 **This chapter is basically about the girls is going to America. I'm not gonna go too much details. By the way guys, I know some of you don't like OC but I created it for temporary.**

 **So I hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

One month later, the girls trained with their spirits for long time before the tournament starts. They've been stressed out because they have to go to school and work while they trained. They also had to tell their families that they're leaving the next day. After they gathered together at the café and discussed about their plans. An hour later, they packed up with their things, waiting for someone to pick them up.

Ichigo turned to Ryou and Keniichiro, "Hey, are you coming with us?"

Ryou shook his head, "We're going to stay here and keep an eye on the café."

"Yes, we'll contact you for updates." Keniichiro smiled.

Ichigo nodded and turned to Masha who seem down, "Hey, Masha." She puts her hand on her head, rubbing, "Don't worry, we're going to be ok." She smiled.

"I-I'm going to miss you while you're gone." Masha sounded sad.

Ichigo's smile faded, "Me too."

Masha started crying and flies to her chest. Ichigo hugged her back, along with the girls. While they hugged, someone from the helicopter reach down to the ground and opens the door.

"Yo." A man called.

"Hey, Taki!" Keniichiro responded, as he walked up to him.

Ichigo and the others seem confused, who is that guy.

Keniichiro introduced him, "Girls, this is my brother, Taki. Taki, this is Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro."

"Nice to meet you." Taki bowed to them. He had black hair and dark blue eyes, he is a bit shorter then Keniichiro by few centimeters. He wore a black shirt and pants and brown shoes.

The girls bowed to them back.

"Are you ready to go, guys?" Taki asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

As everyone got inside of helicopter, they waved goodbye to Ryou, Keniichiro, and Masha. Ryou advised them to be careful and Keniichiro told them to let them know if they have a problem. They all nodded and took off.

While they're riding on the helicopter, everyone felt really excited for tomorrow. They talked to their spirits for few hours, they seem to get along with their partners so well. Ichigo looked out the window and seem miserable.

Mana looks up and asked, "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

She shook her head,"Oh no, it's nothing. It just that I'm thinking how is my boyfriend doing."

"You still concerned about him, Ichigo?" Mint jumped the conversation.

"What Mint? Is there a problem?" Ichigo annoyed across the room.

"Well you shouldn't focus on him right now. You'll need to focus looking for a place to find once we're arrived in America." She grinned.

Ichigo's face was red that she can't deal with her anymore, "W-Why you?!"

"Both of you, stop fighting!" Mana yelled.

"Yes, and if you keep doing that then we can't work together." Aoi responded.

Ichigo and Mint turned away from each other. Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro sweatdrops as they knew their relationship is.

Hiro looked up at Pudding, "Hey, do they always fight like this?"

Pudding scratched her cheek, "Um, well…"

"They're always like this." Lettuce answered, "That's how they got along."

Zakuro turned to Ichigo as she sat next her, "Hey Ichigo."

"What?"

"Are you always thinking about Aoyama?"

"Yeah. I mean I feel like after I'm away, he probably feels lonely." She looks down on her lap.

Zakuro smiled, "I see. Well you shouldn't worry that much, sometimes when people separate themselves of course they feel sad. But later on, they'll get used to the situations where they are right now." Ichigo frowned and she tapped her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. He's probably thinking about you too, waiting for you to come back." She smiled warmly.

Ichigo's sadness turned into happy, "Yeah. Thank you, Zakuro."

* * *

While everyone falls asleep, Ichigo seems to have nightmare and anxiety. She whispered Aoyama's name couples time. In her dream, Ichigo opened her eyes and she was in mixture between black and red atmosphere. She was wandering around, where am I? What is this place? She heard a sound around and caught in her eyes right in front of her. Her eyes were shock, it was Aoyama who was laying down and feels cautious.

"Aoyama-kun!" She called as she ran up to him.

"Stay away Ichigo!"

She stopped, "W-Why?"

Aoyama tried to stand up, "B-Because… just go! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But why?! No! I'm not leaving you!" Ichigo shook her head.

"Just go! I'll be-"Someone grabbed him and took him away.

"Aoyama-kun!" She puts her hand high.

"I-I'll be ok. I-I love you." He confessed her.

She blushed as she loves him so much that she can't get over with. She whispered, Aoyama-kun..When she looks at the strange monster, she looks at the person who were standing on his shoulder. His face was barely shown, all he had was long brown hair and wore a white cape. He smiled at her evilly. Ichigo seem scared, much scarier than Kisshu, W-Who are you? What do you want from him?

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" A voice called.

She woke up in panic attack. As she turned, it was Zakuro who was calling her.

"Are you alright?" Zakuro asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I was having a strange nightmare."

Zakuro seem skeptical about this, "Nightmare?"

Ichigo didn't say anything till someone interrupted.

"Look, look!" Pudding looks out the window. As they look at the view of ocean, mountains, trees, and a lot more.

"Amazing!" Mint responded.

"I can't believe we're in America." Lettuce sounds happy.

As Ichigo looks out, she kept on thinking about her dream was. Even the boy and the monster who took Aoyama away from her.

"Ichigo? Is something wrong?" Mana concerned.

"Huh? Oh, everything is fine." She flopped her hand, "Why do you ask such a silly question?"

Mama titled her head, confused, "Everytime I looked at you, you seem sad."

Ichigo caught her attention and turns away from her, "Well I'm-"

The helicopter started shaking, the girls screamed so badly that they didn't know what's going on.

"Taki! What's happening here?!" Mint shouted.

"I-I don't know! I can't control this!" Taki exclaimed.

"We're going to crash, na do da!" Pudding was having a panic attack. She holds onto Lettuce.

While everyone duck down, Zakuro looks out the window, carefully and sees some kind of pink person spreading around. She pondered deeply, what is this doing here? It's look like someone's spirit. As the rotor blade has stopped, it went down very quickly all the way to the bottom. Everything was crash. Ichigo slide the door opened and get out first along with everybody else.

"Everyone, are you ok?" Zakuro called.

Everyone nodded, no one got hurt till someone is missing. As they walked up to the front door and pulled, Taki was bleeding on top of his forehead.

"Taki!" Ichigo worried.

"H-Hey girls.."

"Are you ok, na do da?" Pudding sounds worried.

He grabbed Ichigo a hand and nodded, "Yeah. You should go ahead, girls. I'll stay here."

"Ehh!" They all said together.

"Why?" Mint asked.

"Because I'll fix my helicopter here and after that, I'll go home." He smiled.

Everyone seems so sad about this but all agreed to go.

Ichigo stepped forward, "All right, Taki." She raised her hand and said, "Take care and I'm glad I met you." She smiled.

Taki looks at her in a few second, then smiled back. He shook her hand, "Yeah, good luck with your mission."

As they go along and waved goodbye to Taki. Now their next step is to look for Patche Village.

To be continued..

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always!**

 **I'm not sure when I upload the next chapter, next month or 2 maybe. I don't know but I'll notify you.**

 **Again, if you have any idea, then leave the box below. I'm surprised I got no favorite/follow/review this story *tears* but anyway I'll try to upload as soon as possible.**

 **So that's about it guys, I hope you like this and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

 **So this chapter is basically about where they got in the city and look for Patche Village. By the way, this takes place from the anime version (I don't remember what episode).**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

When the girls arrived in the city, they got lost. As they discussed where the Patche Village is, Zakuro suggested that they should ask the stranger around the city if they know where it is. They all agreed and decided to split up, but an hour later most people that they asked didn't know where it is. Everyone came back together and talked about the results.

"So did you find anything?" Ichigo asked.

Mint shook her head, "Not only one person."

"Nobody knows where it is." Pudding responded.

"It's seem like the whole city doesn't know." Zakuro thought.

Lettuce pondered about a few second and asked, "What about the library? Maybe they have some resources."

"I agree, Lettuce onee-chan!" Pudding clapped her hand.

"Then we should go check it out." Ichigo nodded.

The girls went inside the library and asked the librarian where is the place. She was surprised that she heard the same question from earlier and they gasped.

"Really?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes, they were four guys who asked me this already."

Mint responded, "So does that means.."

"They're also looking for Patche Village." Pudding finished her sentence.

"Maybe we should try the computer and see." Lettuce suggested as she pointed out the computer.

As Lettuce goes on the computer while the others are behind her and watch. But about ten minutes later, there was no results.

An hour later, Ichigo sat down at the bench along with Mint, taking a rest from walked around and asked people.

Ichigo sighed, "I'm so tired.."

"I wonder why anyone doesn't know where the Patche Village is?" Lettuce concerned.

Mint looks up at Zakuro, "Onee-sama, do you have any idea?"

Zakuro crossed her arm, thinking, "Maybe we should look for the guys that she mentioned earlier."

"Ehh?!" All of them were confused.  
"But we don't know what they look like." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, what if they have the same problem like us." Pudding wondered.

The purple hair answered, "They're probably know where they're going and they could be Shamans like us."

Zakuro has a point, what if they're good guys and can they be friends like them? Suddenly there was a bomb about half miles away, they didn't know what was going on ahead. They decided to go and check it out.

As they arrived, they saw four guys and five girls who seem to argue at each other. The boys have one brown hair with orange headphone, the second one had dark purple hair with a pointy head, another one had blue spiky hair, and lastly had black hair that looks like elvis style.

Ichigo responded first, "W-Who are they?"

"Wait, is these people are.." Mint cuts off.

"Their Shamans." Zakuro finished her sentence.

"That's so cool!" Pudding sounds excited.

Zakuro warned, "Everyone, let's hide."

They hide behind the trees and peak through their conversation. Their spirits appeared and behind their partners.

Mana said, "So these people are shamans."

"Yeah, I'm guessing these people are good." Aoi wondered.

"These guys must be cool!" Hiro jumped up and down on Pudding's head.

Pudding sweatdrop, "Hiro, stop getting too excited."

"Wait, why are we hiding?" Ichigo asked.

Zakuro answered, "Because we want to hear the answer and we don't want to get caught."

While the girls tried to listen what they're saying, Zakuro realized about those girls. She noticed that one of the spirits who crashed down their helicopter earlier. Also, those guys that the Liberian was mentioning before and pondered, I wondered if we could trust these guys.

Fang looked up, "What's wrong, Zakuro-sama?"

Her eyes shut, "Nothing. It just that I feel something strange about those guys."

"Like what?"

She thought for a second and then shook her head, "No, never mind."

As Ichigo and the others tried to squeeze through what they were saying.

"Gezz, we're not gonna hear their conversation." Ichigo complained.

"That's because you took all the space, Ichigo!" Mint teased as she tried to move her.

"What?! Why are you blaming me?! Don't push me!"

"Guys look!" Lettuce pointed out. "The girls' gone."

"Ehh?!" Ichigo and Mint shouted together.

"Gezz Ichigo! Look what you did, now we're not gonna know where the Patche Village is." Mint blamed.

"What, Mint?! You're the one who pushed me!" She argued with her.

"Guys! Shh." Lettuce puts her finger on the lip and whispered, "They might hear you."

They both looked at each other and turned away, while Pudding spotted a man with long black hair.

"Guys! There's a man over there!" Pudding pointed out.

As they turned to the group, the guy was very familiar. They see him before, but they don't remember where.

"I've seen this guy somewhere." Ichigo wondered.

"That's Silva." Zakuro answered as she was leading on the tree, crossing her arms. "He was the one who gave the Oracle Bell to us earlier."

Now the girls remembered him, he was the one back in Japan who fought all of them and they won. That's why they came to America and find the Patche Village, also the Shaman Tournament. As they go back and listened to the guys and Silva's conversation, but they barely can't hear them because they're a little bit far away. Sliva had left while the guys kept moving on.

Ichigo got out of the trees and said, "Let's follow them."

"Wait, Ichigo." Zakuro stopped her, "We don't know them well."

"But I thought you said we can follow them earlier."

"Yeah but we haven't met them and need a permission to follow them." Mint had a point.

Lettuce moved her glasses up, "Wait, does these guys that the Liberian was talking about before?"

Zakuro nodded, "Yeah."

"Eh?! They're the one?!" Ichigo was surprised.

Mint shook her head and sighed," Gezz, you're so slow Ichigo."

"I didn't know it was them." She clocked her head.

Pudding rubbed her chin, "So they're the one who's also looking for Patche Village."

"That's right!" Hiro shouted.

When the sun went down, the girls gathered together and Zakuro talked about those girls earlier. They were shocked about it and didn't not realized it was them.

"Is that true, Onee-sama?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, I saw my own eyes while we were crashing down."

"That's it. We're going to find that group and fight. They're going to pay for this!" Ichigo squeezed her fist.

All of them were sweatdrop, how are we going to find them. Anyway, as they moved on and kept trying to look for Patche Village or meet with the guys whenever they see them.

 **Always Rate & Review!**

 **So we kinda catch up the gang but haven't gotten to meet them yet. I think the next chapter the girls will meet them (I'm not too sure where but you can give me an idea for this then that'll be great!).**

 **Also, I rarely don't have favorite/followers or reviews** **but I hope someone comments on my story.**

 **So that's about it guys and again if you have any questions or ideas about this story then I'll be happy to answer!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
